Prophet of Regret/Quotes
Halo Wars (cutscene quotes) *"No matter. The information you have gathered here is most appetizing." - To the Arbiter when he explains that the humans are closing in on the Forerunner relic. *"However, we must protect what we have learned here. Set the Charges and destroy this place." - To the Arbiter, ordering him to destroy the Forerunner relic. *"The Journey requires Sacrifice! Set the charges. Return to us! Our patience is not infinite!" - When the Arbiter objects to the destruction of the relic. *"Arbiter, you are unusually quiet. What troubles occupy your thoughts?" - To the Arbiter at The Apex installation. *"A most noble cause for one with such a troubled past." - To the Arbiter, when confronted about his assignment to destroy Humanity. *"The war with the humans will require a great deal many more machines than we can currently muster." - When asked by the Arbiter why he was given his mission to explore Forerunner temples and ruins. *"And leave us defenseless? No. The Ancients will provide for us." - When the Arbiter states that he will take the forces currently at his disposal, in order to destroy the humans. *"This world shall be the birthplace for an invasion fleet beyond imagining. Enough to crush the humans quickly and with ease." - stating that he will use the ships within the Apex to destroy the humans without having to use any of his own forces. *"Blasphemy! The key will be found with patience.... but perhaps there is a quicker way. The human female from the ice relic. She has some knowledge of this regard. The new planet the relic has led us to has also led her. Capture that human and bring her here." - Giving the Arbiter the mission of capturing Anders, and returning with her to the Apex. *"This is her?" - to the Arbiter about Anders. *"Such a frail thing. You would hardly think them a threat." - Talking about human physical weakness. Halo Wars (In game) (When saying quotes while not using his leader power and while he's not in combat, Regret usually can be seen pounding on his chair for no apparent reason.) *"Prophet planet-side." - After being bought out of the Temple. *"Prophet has arrived." - After being bought out of the Temple. *"Prophet here." - After being bought out of the Temple. *"What needs doing?" - When clicked on. *"Very well." - When clicked on. *"Is that all?" - When clicked on. *"Alright." - When clicked on. *"I suppose." - When clicked on. *"What?" - When clicked on. *"Your wish?" - When clicked on. *"What is it?" - When clicked on. *"What is required?" - When clicked on. *"I'm here." - When clicked on. *"What now?" - When clicked on. *"Yes?" - When clicked on. *"What do you want?" - When clicked on. *"Moving." - When commanded to move to a location. *"The journey awaits." - When commanded to move to a location. *"I'll go." - When commanded to move to a location. *"It was my genius who led us to this place!" - When commanded to move to a location. *"On my way." - When commanded to move to a location. *"If I must." - When commanded to move to a location. *"I go." - When commanded to move to a location. *"Very well." - When commanded to move to a location. *"Into the fight!" - When commanded to attack an enemy. *"An easy target!" - When commanded to attack an enemy. *"Make sure to kill them all!" - When commanded to attack an enemy. *"An easy target." - When commanded to attack an enemy. *"The pleasure is mine!" - When commanded to attack an enemy. *"No match for me." - When commanded to attack an enemy. *"Kill it!" - When attacking an enemy. *"Good! Now kill the others!" - When an enemy dies near Regret and there are friendly units near Regret. *"Time to burn!" - When commanded to attack an enemy. *"Cleanse these vermin!" - When commanded to attack an enemy. *"Burn, Burn!" - When commanded to attack an enemy. *"That one thought he could escape!" - When commanded to attack an enemy. *"Finish off the rest of them!" - When commanded to attack an enemy. *"Another one dies." - When commanded to attack an enemy. *"He no longer sullies my presence." - When commanded to attack an enemy. *"Kill every last one!" - When commanded to attack an enemy. *"Just that one?" - When commanded to attack an enemy. *"Join the rest of your friends!" - When commanded to attack an enemy. *"Into the fire!" - While using Cleansing. *"Covenant! To me. NOW!" - When a unit "hot drops" to Regret. *"Defend me from these heretics!" - When a unit "hot drops" to Regret. *"Your prophet needs you!" - When a unit "hot drops" to Regret. Halo 2 *"Noble Prophet of Truth, this has gone on long enough....make an example of this bungler, the Council demands it." - To the Prophet of Truth for allowing the trial to be prolonged. *"In a gesture of peace and reconciliation, the Prophets promised to find the means of the Forerunner’s transcendence, and to share this knowledge with the Elites. The Elites promised to defend the Prophets as they searched. A simple arrangement that has become our binding Covenant." - Regret's hologram on Delta Halo. *"I shall light this holy ring...release its cleansing flame...and burn a path into the divine beyond." - Regret's hologram at the start of the level Regret. *"Most of those we encountered on our search were compelled to join our union, to take part in a movement that promised freedom for allegiance, salvation for service. But some….like the Humans, chose to impede our progress, block our access to sacred sites, damage holy relics. For their transgressions, the Humans shall be hunted, until none remain alive." - Regret's hologram on the level Regret. *"Every member of the Covenant shall walk the path. None will be left behind when our Great Journey begins. That is the Prophet’s age-old promise, and it shall be fulfilled!" - Regret's hologram on the level Regret. *"And I am the prophet of Regret…councilor most high…Hierarch of the Covenant." - Regret's flood form at the start of the level Gravemind. *"Stay where you are. Nothing can be done until my sermon is complete." - Regret's flood form arguing with Penitent Tangent. *"Of all the objects our lords left behind, there are none so, WORTHLESS as these ORACLES! They know NOTHING of the Great Journey." - Regret's flood form, talking to the Arbiter and John-117 about Penitent Tangent's remark about firing Halo. During Battle *“Human filth! You dare to befoul this holy place?” - To the Master Chief *“Your very existence offends me Demon!” - To the Master Chief *“Incompetents! I’ll kill it myself!” - If his guards fail to kill the player *“Guards! Remove this vermin from my sight!” - If the player approaches Regret *“Warriors! Attack! The Demon must die!” - If he sees the player *“You dare to interrupt my sermon!” - As you enter his chambers *“This…is the Humans greatest warrior? Ha ha ha ha ha.” - If the player remains hidden *“The Great Journey will not be postponed!” - During battle *"Forerunners be praised!" - During battle *"The Demon is no more!" - If Regret kills Master Chief *"If you want something done right...Hum, ha, ha." - If Regret kills Master Chief *"So it is written, so it is done!" - If Regret kills Master Chief *“You shall not hide from me Demon!” - If the player hides during battle *“Perhaps you underestimated me? No?” - If the player remains hidden Category:Quotes